Queen
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Bella loses someone close to her, Rosalie is devastated and a certain Edward Mason wants to lend a hand.


**AN:Well I'm slowly getting back into writing, and well I'm sorry if you're currently reading any of my other stories but as of the moment they are discontinued. I don't have any idea where Im going with this story, or the pairing, but I know it is mainly Bella centric. Also these chapter are going to be kept relatively short, unless stated otherwise or requested. Thanks for reading this, I hope you like it.**

The moon was dark above head and the light shone down onto the city. The streets roaming with blood thirsty and sex deprived vampires, looking for an easy hunt and lay. Bella looks down on them in pity; she cares not for who they are or what they're doing so she stays out of it. Nor does she care for the pitiful humans opinions of her. She smirks, her blood red eyes shining under the moonlight as she stares out of her window.

Her reflection stares back at her. The pale skin, blood covered mouth, sharp fangs, and dark brown hair that cascades over her shoulder. The tight suit that she's wearing shows off her curves and fits perfectly around her figure. A young vampire catches her attention running over to an abandoned car. He's a man in his early forties with dirty silver hair. He's wearing sunglasses and clothes that reveal his bulging muscles. There's a tattoo of an angel wings across his left shoulder blade.

She chuckles and licks the blood from around her mouth to savour the taste.

"Isabella." Her face goes blank as she spins around. Rosalie is smiling at her. A beautiful backless, black dress is wrapped around her, showing her curves. "There's a man waiting for you. The chief of police apparently." Rosalie snorts. She's heard it all before. Being accused of this and that, taken force against them. Killing humans. Bella groans and blurs over to the blonde. Wrapping her arms around her and leaning her head on her shoulder. She curls her fingers around her blonde tresses and smiles.

"Thank you Rose." She kisses her collar bone and backs away.

"It's fine. But he is expecting you now though." Bella snickers.

"Best not keep the little human waiting." Rosalie takes her arm and leads her to where he is waiting.

They smell him before they see him. It's not an unpleasant smell, but it's quite powerful in her building. They don't get many humans here, so he sticks out a lot. He turns to face them before they reach him. His wavy bronze hair is sticking out and Bella guesses that if were let down it would nearly reach his shoulders.

She bites into her tongue and sucks the blood to calm herself down before opening her mouth to greet him. Bella's gloved hand strokes Rosalie bare one, the other spins a ring around on her finger.

"Hello. I'm Edward Mason." He shows them a badge then pockets it back inside his jacket. "I'm here because we have a situation. And I know you don't like time wasters, so I'll get straight to the point. I was told that a vampire, who has now been identified as Emmett Swan. Your brother, has in fact been killed." Rosalie hisses and moves in front of Bella. She glares at Edward. He doesn't cower, only smirks at her. Which is a very bad idea.

Her nails start to elongate and her eyes turn into a deep swirl of red. "Rosalie, go upstairs and calm down." Bella orders and kisses her on the shoulder as she passes.

Edward chuckles and watches as the upset blonde stamps off. When she's out of sight Bella grabs onto his neck. She smirks at him now, the tip of her nails puncturing the skin just under his jaw.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you Mr Mason." He chuckles.

"Because I can help you find out who did it." She glares and makes another wound under his jaw. The thick smell of his blood permeates the air, alerting all of the vampires in the lobby of their exchange. She scans around, glancing at every single one of them and their positions before dropping him to the floor and pressing a heeled foot onto his chest. Not one vampire looks away from her eyes when they lock onto theirs. It is known that Isabella doesn't like that, and has a small tendency to slap them if they do so.

Edward Mason struggles for breathe as her heel crushes into his chest. "I don't need your help. I have plenty of vampires that are capable of searching for the killer. It will be dealt with accordingly, now get out of here." He chuckles and sweeps his fringe from his face. He gasps in a breath. Bella chuckles and frees his pitiful chest from her the crushing force of her heeled foot. He leans up onto his elbows and slowly gets to his feet.

"That was a very stupid thing to to." He laughs quietly to himself as he walks out. Slamming the door once he's out.

**I know it is ridiculously short, but wlel that's how intended it, thanks again for reading this, reviews would be welcome.**

**Thank you**

**Lia**


End file.
